Awkward Intimacy
by Orenji Yume
Summary: Oneshot, ToukiRanshou shounenai. This fic takes place around Volume 3 before Touki goes down to get Kohaku. I had problems thinking of a title Pls R&R!


Awkward Intimacy by Orenji Yume 

_A Touki/Ranshou one-shot fic_

**MILD SPOILERS - This takes place around Volume 3 (before Touki goes down to get Kohaku). Shounen-ai themes are present, but nothing concerning adult issues are touched on. If you don't like it, then please don't read it, thank you...**

**STORY: A short Touki/Ranshou moment... Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wish, CLAMP does.**

With a small swipe of his hand, the image in the water faded away, leaving behind a few ripples. Turning around, he stepped down onto the grass. It was time to go down and do his given task. He could not drag it any longer. The water angel raised his hands, ready to disappear in a body of water. Just then, in a distance, he saw someone appearing. One name floated in the angel's mind at that very moment. 'Ranshou...' Indeed, that familiar face came to sight and the earth angel flew to Touki's side.

"Are you going down now, Touki?"

With a slight turn of his head, to avoid Ranshou's gaze, Touki replied, "Yes, I was about to..."

Upon hearing Touki's words, Ranshou placed both hands on Touki's shoulders, with a small smile on his face, "That's why I say, Kohaku is your favourite. And you're softhearted. You're trying to drag time."

"You're dragging time as well," Touki immediately said, jerking his head to look at Ranshou in the eye.

"But that's different," Ranshou continued, patting Touki on the back. Saying nothing in return, Touki merely stared hard at Ranshou, as if expecting more to come from the earth angel. Smiling, Ranshou lowered his mouth to Touki's ear, and his arms went around the water angel's body, as Ranshou whispered, "But I know another reason..."

Before Touki could answer to Ranshou's words, both angels saw the flicker of a fire. And then the flames got bigger, and passing through the doors was Ryuuki. The fire angel caught sight of the pair and rushed to their side, not taking any notice of the awkward intimacy between the two.

With his fists clenched tight, Ryuuki cried out, "Have you gone down yet? Is Kohaku back? Where is Kohaku then? Is Hisui down there? Where is he? I want to see him!!"

"No, Touki hasn't gone down yet," Ranshou answered, and without fail, he had a smile on his face.

He had straightened his back, but he still had his arms around Touki. On the other hand, Touki was looking away, blushing very lightly. His eyes were on Ranshou's arms, wishing that Ranshou could release him right now. 'Though Ryuuki may not be noticing now, but...'

Ryuuki fell silent for a minute or two, and his eyes darted from Touki to Ranshou, and then back again. The other two angels were expecting the fire angel to finally realise what was actually going on. But instead, Ryuuki only shouted at them.

"Why hasn't Touki gone down yet? How long are you going to stand there??" And then Ryuuki stared at Ranshou with frantic eyes. "Why aren't you letting go of Touki yet? Let him go and get Kohaku back now!! And then we can find out Hisui's whereabouts!!! Are you trying to stop him from doing his work??"

Ranshou blinked at Ryuuki's actions, and then he laughed, finally letting go of Touki. Touki only gazed at Ryuuki. Never had he expected that this brash, fire angel would somehow save him from such a situation.

Ryuuki returned the water angel's gaze with a firm look, "Why aren't you moving yet?"

At that moment, Ranshou grabbed Touki by the arm and replied, "I have to have a word with Touki for a minute."

Frowning, Ryuuki whirled around with his arms crossed, fuming away silently. 'Why are they dragging things? Don't they know the grave importance of the matter?' Punching his fists in the air, Ryuuki started voicing out his anger. 'Where is Hisui??'

"Where is he??" Ryuuki exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Ranshou had brought Touki further away from the screaming fire angel. And then Ranshou sat Touki down. Touki merely stared at Ranshou, with his usual hard glare. But inside, he was wondering what the earth angel was up to. Sitting beside Touki, Ranshou brought an arm around Touki, and leaned towards Touki. Reddening, the water angel stared at Ranshou. 'What is he up to now?' He tried to read Ranshou's mind, but failed to. As all Ranshou showed was a wide smile on his face.

In the background, Ryuuki was still shouting, "I should be the one going down! I wouldn't have wasted any precious time! Yes!" With a victory smile, Ryuuki decided. "I'll ask whether I can go down instead of Touki. Since he hasn't made his move yet..." Turning around, he flew at high speed towards the pair, yet again not taking notice of the awkward intimacy between the two, his head was only filled with Hisui. "I'm going to request that I go down in Touki's place! I'm going to go down and get Kohaku! And I'm going to go down and see whether Hisui is really down there!!"

"Isn't Touki supposed to do that?" Ranshou pointed out.

Just then, Touki said, "You won't be allowed to go down."

"Why not??" Ryuuki had a small tear in his eye.

Ranshou cut through, "Anyway, don't you worry, Touki will surely go down. He does care a lot for Kohaku, right?"

"I don't care! I'm still going to ask!" And with that, Ryuuki vanished in the burning flames.

Touki told Ranshou, "If it weren't for you, I'd already have gone down, and Ryuuki would not have acted like that."

"Yes, yes, it's my fault," Ranshou replied, trying to sooth Touki's nerves, as if Touki was a child. "But...you do have something else to tell me, don't you?" Ranshou wrapped his arms around the water angel. "You can tell me now, Ryuuki isn't around anymore..."

A furious blush filled Touki's face, "What are you talking about? You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, yes, maybe I don't," Looking into Touki's eyes, Ranshou spoke softly. "Then I'll start."

'What...?' Blinking, Touki watched as Ranshou leaned forward, and placed his lips against Touki's forehead. '...Ranshou...' Inside, Touki felt slightly awkward. He was not sure what was actually going on, all he knew was that, Ranshou was by his side. Pulling away, Ranshou chuckled at the sight before him. Touki was looking down; a flush came upon his face.

And then Ranshou teased, "I'm waiting..."

Suddenly, the two angels heard someone else's voice, "I can't go down!!! It isn't fair!!" Both their heads turned to meet with Ryuuki's face right before their eyes. "Why are you still here??" Ryuuki took a few steps back, and examined the situation. A flash of realisation went pass his eyes. Either he finally understood the truth, or he thought he did. "Ranshou!! Why do you insist on keeping Touki back on his duty??"

"Alright..." Ranshou drew his arms away from Touki, and whispered into Touki's ear. "Later...I'll be expecting an answer..."

With that, Ranshou waned away. Standing up, Touki stared at the last traces of Ranshou. Ryuuki studied Touki's face. Touki stared back at the fire angel; he had recovered from the previous situation already.

"Are you going to try and stop me as well?"

Immediately, Ryuuki backed away, "No..."

Nodding, Touki raised his arms, and water surrounded him. In an instance, Touki had disappeared and finally gone down to the human world. Blinking, Ryuuki observed the few drops of water that was left behind by Touki. A few had landed on the back on his hand. Raising it to his lips, he licked the droplets of water. Licking his lips, he thought to himself. 'Is it me...? Or is the water incredibly sweet today...?' Shrugging his shoulders, flames covered Ryuuki and he vanished, still pondering over the question.

_END_


End file.
